


There's no book on parenting

by frozen_behind_the_scenes



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_behind_the_scenes/pseuds/frozen_behind_the_scenes
Relationships: Agnarr & Elsa (Disney), Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Elsa & Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	There's no book on parenting

The shadows in the castle had grown longer and servants rushed to and fro, preparing for a cold winter evening. Fireplaces tended to, palace horses fed and watered, the hallway candles lit–and the energy was palpable. But Iduna and Agnarr sat in the main room, slumped over on the couch, faces flickering in the firelight. 

Elsa hadn’t been sleeping well the past few days, but now the infant lay, napping, cuddled in her mother’s arms. 

Iduna, at the risk of sparking her husband’s curiosity, had sung Elsa the Northuldran lullaby after exhausting all her other options. Luckily Agnarr hadn’t the energy to question it and was also soon snoring on the couch.

But suddenly one of the servants dropped a tray in the hallway, jolting the royal family out of their much-needed slumber. Iduna and Agnarr regarded each other anxiously, wondering if the baby would wake. Elsa opened her eyes and looked to her mom curiously. Iduna stroked the infant’s forehead.

“Little darling, go back to sleep.” Iduna murmured, once she saw that her daughter was calm. “All is well.”

The infant cooed and blinked her eyes sleepily. Then she sneezed. And a pile of snowflakes drifted down upon her fuzzy blonde head.

Iduna gasped and looked at Agnarr in shock. He was as dumbstruck as the queen.

“Did that just…appear?” He squinted, reaching out to touch the small pile of snow. “Did Elsa do that?”

Elsa giggled and waved her small fists in the air. 

She sneezed again. More snow.

Agnarr gaped at his daughter and then at Iduna, “Um, Iduna? Is this a normal baby thing?”


End file.
